Amu and the Wizard of Easter
by Spazzfreeks
Summary: Amu is transported to a magical world of witches, wizards, and little people called Charas. There she meets her new friends: a scarecrow, a tinman, tinkerbell? O.o and the pervy cat theif who is surprisingly sexy. And then they all have an adventure! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Evil Witch of the East

Amu was alone in her house. Her parents were out shopping with her sister. She lay on her bed completely bored. Her cat, Yoru, hopped up onto her bed and fell asleep. Yoru was a small cat with silky blue fur.

"I'm soooo bored. I wish something would happen."

Suddenly a huge wind hit the house. There was a sound like rain against the roof. She looked out the window. The winds were so high that stay pebbles were riveting off my windowpane. _Odd._ Amu I thought, but the rhythm of all the noise became harmonic in an inexplicable way. Her eyes drifted closed. Yoru brushed against her arm. She unconsciously hugged him.

Amu's eyes fluttered open. The light in the window was coming from the wrong direction. There was no noise from down stairs. The noises of wind and rain had stopped. She was confused. Amu held Yoru in her arms and walked out to her balcony. Below was a city of colorful bricks. The houses were almost egg shaped and had intricate patterns – each on different from the others.

She ran out of my room and down the stairs. Out on where her front lawn should be there were more colorful bricks. Short creatures that looked like they could be little kids, but had too big heads and eyes and no nose floated from the house.

"You have saved us!" They chanted.

"Eh?" Amu was confuzzled. _What the hell?_

One red haired girl with a microphone pointed to my house and stated, "You have killed the Wicked Witch of the East. The evil being that has plagued us for centuries! And you have killed it!"

"It? Nani? Doesn't 'it' have a gender?"

"Well, he's a guy, but he _was _gay. Now he's dead!" One of them explained excitedly.

"Was Gay! Was Gay! Did Die! Did Die!" A pink haired on with pompoms cheered.

"Does gay dude have a name?" Amu questioned. They all made a face like this T3T

"Tadase." Amu snorted, "Tadagay." she retorted. She looked at her house. Underneath all she could see was a hand with a froofy, ruffled sleeve holding a scepter. Also there was a battered crown sitting sideways on the ground.

"What's with the scepter?" Amu asked.

"He was delusional. He thought he was our king." one of the small creatures said. Amu nodded thoughtfully, and then she looked up,

"Who are you? What are you? How'd I get here!?"

"In your world we are called Shugo Charas. In our world our people are called Munchkins. You're here because you wished you were." a Munchkin that looked like a samurai explained.

"When did I wish for this?" she demanded.

" –quote– I'm soooo bored. I wish something would happen. –end quote–"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Amu yelled.

"Well you should learn to be more specific when you make wishes." a new voice answered. A girl only a couple years older than Amu floated down from nowhere. Two Munchkins – who seemed to be her servants floated after her. The girl had long blonde hair in pigtails, purple eyes, a frilly pink dress, and angel wings.

"WTF!? Who are you!?"

"I am the Good Witch Utau." (Amu: sweat drop)

"Right... apparently there's been a miscommunication and I'm gonna go home now." Amu started walking away in a random direction.

"No! The only way to get to your home is to follow the Yellow Brick Road!"

"What 'Yellow Brick Road?' all I see is a freaking moving sidewalk!" Amu screamed. This was true. In the direction Utau was pointing there was a moving sidewalk. Utau looked behind her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot: we up-graded a couple weeks ago!" (Amu: sweat drop again)

"Right... ok... then I'm going home... wait! What about my house?" Amu asked.

"I'd prefer it stay here, if you don't mind. Witches have a tendency to heal themselves... I think Tadagay should stay squished."

"Err... Ok... I'm leaving then..." Amu didn't know how to respond to that.

"Wait!" The Good Witch Utau shouted. She leaned down and swiped the scepter from Tadase's hand. She passed it to Amu.

"You'll need this. Its magical and will help you. That path is covered in danger. Oh, and watch out for the Evil Witch of the West."

"What, did she like Tadase?"

"No, she doesn't give a rat's ass about him. But she does want this." Utau held up a lock. It had a flower on it that was made of some sort of gem. Utau tossed the lock to Amu, "It's called the Humpty Lock. Don't lose it. And the man who will get you home is the Wizard Nikaido."

(Amu: Sweat drop for the third time). Then she turned and walked onto the moving sidewalk. The Munchkins and Utau were out of sight soon, and as the sidewalk moved under her she looked around. Everything was sparkly and brightly colored. _WTF!?_ Amu thought.

**Author's Note: So what do you think!? I'm actually pretty proud of it. So this is probably going to be a pretty short story. Anyway, this is Amuto... or will be. XD just be patient. Yes this is a rip of the Wizard of Oz (durdurdur) XD please please please review!!!! XD And if you guys like this then I might make more Shugo Chara-fied Fairytales!!! :D**

**(And I'm not sure if I'll continue to update everyday... Maybe every two days? Just tell me what you prefer, because I live to write and aim to please) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Scarecrow, The Tin Man, and the Pervy Cat

Amu was in a corn maze. She had managed – in an impressive show of Emily Talent (that's an inside joke meaning clumsiness) – to trip off the moving sidewalk, fall down a hill to steep to climb back up, and while she was learning the too steep part she slipped and dropped into a field of corn.

Now she wandered, hopelessly lost, through the corn. It all looked the same (which could have had something to do with the fact she was going in a circle.)

"Oi!" a voice yelled. Amu jumped. Yoru meowed. Some crows in the distance flew away. Amu turned a corner and noticed, for the first time in about thirty minutes, a scarecrow.

"Why are you running around and around like that?" the scarecrow asked. (Inner Amu: ... I'm not on drugs am I?)

"You're lost right? Get me down from this post and I'll help you find your way." the scarecrow told her. Amu stepped forward and undid the ropes that tied the scarecrow to a wooden post. While she worked she started talking to fill the awkward silence,

"I'm Hinamori Amu. Who are you?"

"Sohma Kukai" the scarecrow replied. He hopped onto the gravel path of the corn maze once his bonds were relinquished. He smiled hugely at Amu,

"So where were you headed?" he questioned.

"I have to go see a Wizard Nikaido, but I got lost..." (Admitting she got lost was better than explaining she tripped off a moving sidewalk.)

"Wizard Nikaido? He's a Wizard at Seiyo Academy!"

"Seiyo Academy?" Amu wondered if _everyone_ was on drugs.

"Its a magical school for super smart and awesome kids." Kukai looked around the different pathways. Then he grabbed the rope from earlier and put it around Amu's waist. Then he grabbed the other end and charged head first through a bunch of corn. Amu screamed, and once she calmed enough to create sentences she screamed at Kukai,

"YOU COULD HAVE FREAKING USED A PATH YOU RETARD!" Kukai stopped dead. Amu smashed into him. Kukai was suddenly sulking in a corner muttering,

"I'm stupid... I know... If only I had a brain... then I'd be smart. Then I could think of witty jokes and finally win her affection, and maybe I wouldn't be stuck like this!"

"W-T-F..." Was Amu's response. Kukai looked at her over his shoulder for a couple seconds, and then, within seconds, Amu was in the rope and Kukai was charging.

Suddenly they plunged out of the cornfield and landed head first in a thick forest. Tall evergreens surrounded them. Amu rubbed her head. She would surely get a bump. Yoru whined and licked a scrape on Amu's arm. Amu saw something shine out of the corner of her eye. She tapped Kukai on the shoulder.

"Kukai-kun, what's that?"

"Grr. It's _him_."

"Him?" Amu was confused. Kukai grabbed Amu's hand and led her to the front of the thing that had shone in the tiny sunrays. It was not a thing, but a person, or, at least, it was a metal sculpture of a person.

"He was my friend, but then he betrayed us. Tadase too had been betraying us. We had seen the signs too, but we ignored it until it was too late. This, he is Kairi. He did work for Easter. Now my three remaining friends are trapped by Witch Lulu. When I escaped the dungeon I went to get help, but Lulu caught me and turned me into a scarecrow. Now forever I am brainless because of my brainless action of leaving my friends behind." Kukai shook his head. Amu looked at Kairi.

"What is he made of metal?"

"Lulu betrayed him I guess," Kukai shrugged, "I don't know and I don't care." Amu pouted. She had never really had any friends – besides Yoru – so she didn't like that Kukai didn't care at all about Kairi. Amu reached out and grabbed Kairi's metal hand.

Suddenly the lock Utau had given Amu started to glow. It glimmered like the stars in the sky. The metal hand Amu had been holding suddenly moved. Kairi's eyes opened. Amu screamed and fell backwards. Kukai gasped. Kairi dropped to his knees in front of Kukai.

"Please forgive me!!!! Please!!! I did not want the others to get captured, and I did not mean to turn Tadase evil! I swear! I was working for Easter under my sister's orders! Forgive me please!" Kairi begged. Amu looked at Kukai's face. Kairi was not going to be forgiven. Amu glared at Kukai,

"Kukai-kun," she pointed an accusing finger at him, "You must forgive Kairi. For you too betrayed your friends. You too are at fault that those others are locked in the dungeon. Kairi has been cursed just as you have, and therefore had paid his due!" Amu shouted.

Kukai and Kairi were both stunned. Kukai groaned.

"Fine... you're forgiven... What now Amu? Do we take him along too?"

"Along to where?" Kairi asked.

"I'm taking Amu to Wizard Nikaido." Kukai explained. Kairi jumped up.

"No you can't! Nikaido works for Easter!"

"WHAT! That can't be! I heard Nikaido was a generous wizard who granted wishes!"

"And the Good Witch Utau told me he was the only one who can get me home." Amu looked as if she were on the verge of tears. Kairi – who was still made of metal – felt as though he could blush.

A sparkly background filled the air. Kairi smiled gayly,

"Don't worry Miss; if Utau sent you then I'm sure it will be fine! I will personally protect you and make sure Nikaido grants your wish." Kairi grabbed Amu's hands and looked into her eyes. Suddenly Kukai was in between them. He gave a thumbs up sign and yelled,

"All right! We're off to see the Evil Nikaido of Easter!!!"

Enter Chibi mode

The three held hands and started skipping down a path that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They sang merrily.

"We're off to see Nikaido: The Evil Nikaido of Easter!"

They had skipped for a very long time and were now just barely able to see the edge of the forest when they heard a voice.

"Chotto Matte (Please wait)"

Exit Chibi mode

The three of them looked up. In a tree was a boy with a cattail and cat ears. His hair was the color of Yoru's fur. The boy noticed Amu and jumped down next to her. He smiled slyly, inching his face closer to hers.

"Mmm? What's this? What a pretty little girl..." the boy glared at Kairi and Kukai, "But what are you doing with the scarecrow and the traitor?" he asked Amu. Amu blushed.

"Don't talk about my friends like that!" The boy pouted. He held Amu's shoulder and lowered his head so that his mouth was almost touching her neck. Amu froze.

"Don't be so mean." Amu's hair turned to fire and her teeth became all pointy.

"YOU PERVY CAT GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Amu pushed the cat boy away. Kairi brandished a sword in front of the boy with cat ears. Kukai made an impressive kick and his foot was in the boy's face as a threat. They both stood protectively in front of Amu.

Enter Random Chibi that's not actually part of the story mode!!

Amu: Uh Kairi? Where'd that sword come from?

Kairi: Eh? You didn't notice the sheath I had with me this whole time?

Amu: Eto.........

Kukai: (Laughing) Amu-chan's an idiot.

Exit Random Chibi that's not actually part of the story mode!!

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Kukai growled, "keep away from Amu-chan."

"Amu-chan... What a pretty name..." Ikuto smirked, "Sorry Kukai-kun, I don't think I can keep away. She's too cute." Ikuto winked at Amu – her face instantly became magenta with embarrassment. Yoru mewed agitatedly. Amu looked down at her kitty.

"Oh! I think he's hungry. Is there any food around here?" Amu asked. Ikuto smirked and jumped into a tree. When he came back he jumped down in between Kukai and Kairi. Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and lowered his head, looking deeply into her eyes. While Amu blushed madly the background filled with rose petals and sparkly bubbles.

"Amu," Ikuto handed her some cookies, "I picked these just for you." the moment was silent, and so ridiculously insane that this writer has gone into hysterics for a few minutes when suddenly Amu stated,

"Eh? You _picked _the cookies?"

Enter Chibi Mode

*Crickets *

Everyone stared at Amu

*More crickets and "..." appeared above their heads in bold. *

Exit Chibi Mode

Kukai started laughing hysterically. Ikuto chuckled and even Kairi seemed like he wanted to laugh **(A/N: Kairi is more stiff than usual because he's made of metal)**.

"Amu-chan," Kairi adjusted his glasses and started to explain, "Cookies grow on trees."

"Well they don't where I'm from!" (Even more cricket sounds) Everyone went into hysterics.

"Where on Zutamutox Darack do you live!?" The three guys asked simultaneously. **(A/N: Zutamutox Darack is an inside joke... if I get enough comments about it I will explain in the next chapter... but it will make for a long A/N, just a warning)**

"... I live on Earth..." (Crickets)

"Nani? (What)" Amu held the bridge of her nose. One of the pulsing vein things like in animes appeared on the back of her head.

"I don't think we live in the same world..."

"...Ooooooh..."

Amu sweat dropped.

**Author's Note: XD I hope you all liked it. I did my best to make it funny... I really hope it was... *sweat drop * anyway thanx for reading and please tell me what you think!!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Witch of the West

The evil Witch of the West, Lulu, stood over a sparkly gem. She looked deep into it and it showed her an image: four people – all with wishes of their own. Just hours before she had been informed by one of her flying X Charas **(A/N: flying X Charas aka flying monkeys)** that the Humpty Lock was being moved.

Lulu grinned wickedly to herself. How wonderful it was, the certain companions this Amu girl had chosen. The first, the scarecrow, whom Lulu had power over, then the traitor/tin man Kairi – whom she could also use means to control, and of course the pervy cat, Ikuto, who worked for Easter.

Lulu laughed maniacally. She raised her hand. Over two-dozen flying X Charas appeared around her. She adjusted her pointy hat and brushed dust off her black dress before turning around, "Bring the four to me. I don't need anyone, but the girl alive. But try not to kill them, it we're nice, Hinamori Amu will be more... cooperative."

The flying X Charas saluted and flew out Lulu's castle window.

Back to Amu and the others

"Ugh! How far away is the Evil Nikaido of Easter?" Amu complained.

"Calm down please, Amu-sama." Amu pursed her lips agitatedly.

"I can't, I'm not even sure if this is the right way. Do you know where you're going?" She questioned Ikuto, who had taken the lead. He walked slower so that he was next to Amu.

"You wound me! Cats are never wrong you know."

"You're a pervert you know that?" She glared at him because he had grabbed her hand and was brushing his nose against it.

"You're just so cute!" he mumbled. Amu pushed him away. Yoru jumped from Amu's arms to Ikuto's shoulder and mewed. Ikuto chuckled, glanced at Amu, and replied,

"I know." Amu fumed quietly until she heard something in the distance. It was a high-pitched mantra.

"Useless. Useless."

Tons of flying little creatures that resembled the Munchkins (aka Charas) came rushing in. Their black figures with X shapes on their heads swarmed around Amu and her friends. The Humpty locked glowed with the flying X Charas attacked the four children.

Amu suddenly remembered the scepter she's been holding. She waved it in the air. Words suddenly came into her mind,

"Holly Crown!" the flying X Charas were blown away with the sparkly gold blast. Amu's vision cleared as the X Charas started to retreat. She noticed Ikuto stabbing at the animal what She also saw Kukai swinging his legs wildly and Kairi kicking ass as he swung his swords around, neatly chopping the head off the black creatures.

Enter Chibi Mode

Amu: I thought you only had one sword.

Kairi: I thought I did too...

Kukai: Since when do I know martial arts? And aren't I a scarecrow? How does that work?

Emily (Me): I don't know!!!

Amu: I thought this was part of the story not part of the A/N

Emily: No one cares!

Exit Chibi Mode

The flying X Charas fled quickly. They were surprisingly week things.

"What was that all about?" Amu asked.

"Those are flying X Charas. They do Easter's bidding." Kairi explained

"But what did they want?" Amu wondered. Ikuto brought something out of his pocket.

"Probably this." he held up a key. The sparkly gem looked the same as the one on that lock Utau had given Amu.

"Hey! I have one of those too!" Amu exclaimed holding up the lock.

"The Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key!" Kairi and Kukai said simultaneous.

"...Is that significant in anyway? Or do you two just like to give common household objects names?" Amu questions. Ikuto turned towards Amu,

"Amu, it is said that the owners of the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key are meant to be." Ikuto stepped closer to her. Amu dodged his arms that were going to bring her into a hug and handed Kukai the lock. She pushed Kukai into Ikuto's arms.

"There, I hope you two will be very happy together." Ikuto and Kukai pushed the other away.

"Amu-chan," Kukai tossed the lock back at Amu. Amu caught it before it hit her in the face, "You're the true owner of the lock!"

"...That doesn't make sense. How can you tell?" Ikuto chuckled and hugged Amu before she could stop him. He explained while she struggled in his arms.

"Legend says the Humpty Lock belongs to the person who drops from the sky and vanquishes the Witch of the East, bringing peace to the Munchkins at last. You have accomplished those things so you are the true owner." Amu thought about that for a moment.

Enter Chibi Mode

Amu: Wait, I never told you my house fell from the sky, or that the Witch of the East is dead, or that the Munchkins are at peace! How did you know all that?

Ikuto: I wasn't stalking you.

Amu: T_T pervert stalker!

Exit Chibi Mode

The kids (and Ikuto who's technically a teenager) walked for a long long time. They talked about random stuff that kids talk about and finally Amu shouted out,

"OMG!!!! LOOK!"

Ahead was a huge castle. It looked just like her elementary school only green and sparklier.

"That's where Nikaido lives. The City of Seiyo." Ikuto muttered

"..."

"What Amu?"

"It's just, this is too weird. I go to school at a place called Seiyo Academy that looks just like that place." Kairi shrugged,

"Parallel worlds often do that sort of thing." Amu sweat dropped. Like he would know.

Enter Chibi Mode

There was but a mile of flat road decorated with flowers and tree left. The group all held hands, and started skipping.

"We're off to see Nikaido: The Evil Nikaido of Easter."

Exit Chibi Mode

(Back with Lulu)

"You retards! God! How could you let them slip away like that! They can't be so powerful. They're a tinman, a scarecrow, a pervy cat, and a little girl! How can you lose to that!?" Lulu was enraged with her X Charas. They cowered in a corner while she went on a vicious rampage, using cuss words and insulting their mothas **(A/N: no that's not a typo)**.

Then the phone rang. Lulu picked it up, "Oh, Nikaido... yes I did want to talk to you... no, you won't come an see me. You have a set of costumers I'm interested. Send them to me before you even see them understand? ... Good... yes... I do believe your life is on the line... goodbye." Lulu smiled with vicious sweetness and started merrily humming a funeral march.

(Back with Amu and the others)

They stood in front of the massive green door.

"You knock!"

"I'm not knocking you knock!"

"Where's the door bell?"

"Is it unlocked?"

"Can we just go inside?"

"Maybe we could climb through a window."

"No!"

Suddenly the door creeked open slightly. A short nerdy boy with huge glasses squeezes his head out the door. He blushed when he saw Amu,

"W-w-what do you want?"

"We're here to see Nikaido."

"I'm sorry he's busy right now. Come back later."

"Hell no! Who do you think you are to make us wait!" Ikuto shouted at the kid. The kid stammered intelligibly and then said,

"I am the door keeper, Seiichiro Suzuki, and I keep Nikaido's schedule under control."

"WELL UNDER CONTROL HIS SCHEDULE AND LET US IN!"

"Gomein Gomein! You can't come in unless you kill the Witch of the West!" the kid shouted and slammed the door shut.

(With Nikaido)

"Hehehehe... that'll teach that kid to threaten me."

*Fades to black eerily *

**Author's Note: XD I hope you liked the chapter. Yes it will be a quick fanfic. I like these fairytale mess up things though, so if I get enough reviews and people really like this one I'll do another with a different fairy tale. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!!! They make me update quickly!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tinkerbell

"We have to... kill the Witch of the West?" Amu was confused, actually that is not an accurate way of describing her feelings. She understood the task at hand she was more in shock. The doorkeeper's words still echoed in her head.

Ikuto's expression was agitated and angered. Kairi looked... frightened... though it was hard to tell considering he was a robot. Kukai seemed to be excited. Amu couldn't quite tell though, she's bad at observations.

"Lets go kill that bitch already!" Ikuto growled starting off back down the road.

"Right!" Kukai started running in the opposite direction of Ikuto.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Witch of the West, of course." (Everyone sweat dropped)

"Kukai, its this way." Kairi said.

"How do you know?" Kairi pointed down the road.

"Because this way is west."

The group headed west for a few miles. Finally they arrived upon a tall skyscraper. In front of it was a giant sign saying, "Easter" only the "Easter" had been crossed out with red Sharpie® and under it "Lulu Witch of the West: No Solicitors". The group sweat dropped and then walked inside.

Upon entering they heard a loud shout coming from the desk in the main hall. Lulu was screaming at a computer screen,

"GOD DAMMIT!!!!! THE INTERNET'S NOT WORKING AGAIN!!! WAAAH!!! AND I WANTED TO UPDATE MY FANFIC!!!!!" Lulu turned around and noticed her guests. She got up hastily and clear her throat,

"Uh... I mean! Ha! You have been fooled! This is a trap! HA!" Lulu waved her hand and a few flying X Charas swooped down beside her, "Nikaido works for Easter! I forced him to send you here so I could crush you!"

"...Why?" Amu asked.

"Wha— Why? What do you mean why? Because you're my greatest enemy and I need to kill you!"

"But why?"

"B-b-because I'm evil. This is what I do."

"...Look lady, I just want to go home." Amu was tired with Lulu's antics.

"No you can't! You're the true owner of the lock." Lulu protested.

Amu shrugged and took the lock off, "If you want it, take it. Why would I care?" Amu chucked the lock at her.

"Really? Are you seriously just handing over the absolute power of the Humpty Lock to me? I'm evil."

"That doesn't concern me." Amu shrugged again.

"Gee! Thanks! Wow! This is so great! I mean it's just awesome! Seriously, I have to thank you for this, um... I know! I'll put you in one of my fanfics!!!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Err... no... no really... that's okay."

"Um... then you want, like some food or something? You're probably hungry. Hey, and sorry about the whole, I'll kill you thing. Haha, it's just part of what we evil master-minds do you know?" Lulu started to lead Amu to the kitchen. Kukai, having no brain because he's a scarecrow, followed. Ikuto shrugged and walked beside Amu as well."

"WAIT!!! Am I the only one remembering that Lulu is evil and Amu wants to go home? What about our assignment? And how can you just hand ultimate power over to someone who will destroy everyone? And didn't she try to kill us all? What about the curse she placed on us? Ikuto, didn't she take your violin? Kukai, she took your brain! She made me into a robot! Are you all going to just forgive her?"

"Oh! Right the curse thing. Yeah, again sorry about that, comes with the job you know? I have all that stuff in the storage room so let me go get that." Lulu ran towards a closet and when she came back she had a brain, a heart, and a violin in her hands.

She handed Ikuto the violin and then used magic to make Kukai human again and give him his brain. Then she used her magic and Kairi became a person again and she gave him back his heart.

"All done! How about some Oreos!!!" she exclaimed.

"WAIT!" Kukai shouted. His brain had allowed him to remember that his friends were still in Lulu's dungeon. "What about my friends?" Lulu paused.

"Oh that, right, sorry Sohma Kukai, I can't let them go. It'll ruin my reputation you know? I'm already taking a big risk being nice to you people."

"In that case." Kukai kicked Lulu in the head, "I suppose we'll have to complete our task. Nikaido told us to kill you and then we get our wishes, so hope you have fun in Hell!" Kukai smashed his leg into Lulu's stomach again. Lulu blasted magical beams at Kukai and then Kairi joined the fight with his swords (now he had three).

Enter Chibi Mode

Amu: WHERE DO YOU GET ALL THESE SWORDS?

Kairi: I steal them from other animes!

Amu: Oh...

Exit Chibi Mode

Amu noticed a bucket of water in the corner. She picked it up and poured it over Lulu.

"OMFG!!! I'm freezing! I'm freezing!" she screamed.

"Uh, isn't the line 'I'm melting. I'm melting.'?" Kukai asked.

"N-n-n-n-no! I-I-I-I'm f-f-fr-freeeeez-zing! Th-th-that w-w-was ice w-w-water-r-r you i-i-idiot!" Lulu's teeth were chattering madly.

"Oh... um..." Amu looked around. There was a blowtorch next to where the bucket of water had been. Amu grabbed that and pulled the trigger. Flames spewed out of it and Lulu got caught in the fire. She screamed,

"I'm melting! I'm melting!" Soon all that was left was a puddle. The four stood over it with disgust. Amu looked around.

"LastOneToSayNotItCleansUp! NOT-IT!" Amu called out rapidly.

"Not it!" Ikuto and Kukai shouted.

"Not it!" Kairi said a little to late.

They were half way back to Seiyo Academy to go see Nikaido when Amu said,

"Hey Kukai, didn't you want to save your friends."

"OH YEAH! I forgot!"

Enter Chibi Mode

Amu: I thought he got his brain back.

Kairi: He was never that smart to begin with.

Amu: Oh.

Exit Chibi Mode

They found the keys and unlocked the iron cage keeping in Nagehiko, Yaya, and Rima. The three hugged Kukai.

"Kukai you came back!" Nagehiko and Yaya looked like a normal like Kukai and Kairi, but Rima was a tiny person with sparkles around her and wings too. _WTF!?_ Amu thought.

"Amu, this is Nagehiko, Yaya, and Rimabell."

"Rimabell? That sounds like a rip off of Tinkerbell..."

"It is..."

O.o "Nani?"

".............................. GAY BABY!"

"Okay, now that that's over let's get our three wishes."

"Nikaido's not a genie Kukai."

"Oh right."

**Author's Note: XD I had no idea how to end this chapter, anyway chapter 5 will be the last one ;P I had fun writing this, hope you have fun reading. XD btw this was supposed to be a short fanfic and (in case you don't know) after an awkward silence your supposed to shout "Gay Baby". So anyway, yeah, the Rima is Tinkerbell thing was my friend and I acting like we were on drugs (sometimes I think we really are with the freakish stuff we come up with. My friend came up with this odd Pokemon fanfic idea... yeah... anyway... XD please review!!!! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I Wish I Wish I was a Fish (**Author's Note: Heheheh, sorry about the chapter title, random I know right?**)

The went back to Seiyo Academy where upon revealing that they had killed the Wicked Witch of the West the group was allowed inside. They were led along a vast hallway into the sixth grade star classroom.

Behind a desk sat a man with lightly colored, messy hair and glasses. His smile was idiotic and his manner of moving was clumsy. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"_You're_ the Evil Nikaido of Easter?" Amu exclaimed, she couldn't believe a moron like him could be so infamous. Then again, she gave it a second thought; Lulu had been the most moronic person she's ever met. Amu sighed; Easter must just like hiring dimwits.

"Yes, I am the Nikaido of Easter, what may I do for you people?"

"We want our wishes! We killed Lulu just as requested, so don't back out on us, Nikaido!" Ikuto growled, his patience had been so repeatedly stomped on that it was thin as paper.

"Yeah, give us our wishes, oh magical genie!" Kukai rubbed his hand on Nikaido's arm.

Enter Chibi Mode

Amu: Kairi, I think Kukai was smarter without a brain...

Kairi: Yeah, it's sad isn't it?

Exit Chibi Mode

"Fine, fine, I'll grant your wishes if you get this freak," Nikaido pointed at Kukai, "Away from me!"

"But the fangirlz love him!" Amu protested.

"Yeah look," Ikuto walked over to a window and threw the curtain over it aside. Outside there were about a hundred rabid fangirlz that started screaming the second they saw Kukai, and then they noticed Nagehiko and the shouts and cries rose ever higher. Finally they saw Ikuto and the screaming tripled. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

Ikuto moved the curtain over the window again and the screaming halted abruptly. Ikuto experimentally opened the curtain quickly; instantaneously cries of joy erupted, and the second Ikuto closed the drape once more it was silent. Ikuto did this a few more times – each time with the same result – thus proving his point.

Nikaido (while sweat dropping) stated, "Okay, Okay, I get it. Onto the wishes, alright?"

"Ok! I wish the love of the Good Witch Utau!" Kukai exclaimed.

"And I wish for all the knowledge in the world." Kairi interjected.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!?" Nikaido stood up suddenly, knocking papers off his desk, "The scarecrow is supposed to want to be smart and the tinman is supposed to was a heart! Isn't that how it always worked?"

"Screw that version! This is the awesome fangirl verson!" Amu declared.

"Don't tell me," Nikaido groaned, horrified, "You want something other than going home... And I was so sure... I even wasted my Frequent Flier Miles on that ticket!" (**A/N: Don't you hate it when you give someone the present of airplane tickets and they're like, "What! I didn't want this!" that really bugs me when that happens, plane tickets are expensive!!! And Frequent Flier Miles are hard to build up!!!**)

Enter Random Chibi that's not actually part of the story mode!!

Amu: That was a long ramble, stop taking out you're frustrations on the readers and get on with the story!

Author: Shut up or I'll write a fanfic where you end up with Tadase.

Amu (glaring): You wouldn't dare.

Author: You're right... but I will put more Suu in more of my fanfics and have her say desu twice as much as normal (which is a lot, and is sort of annoying).

Amu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Exit Random Chibi that's not actually part of the story mode!!

"I don't care about home or plane tickets."

"But what about your family, your friends, or your future?" Nikaido inquired, Amu shrugged.

"I'm an outcast at my school, my family stopped really caring once Ami came into the picture, and I'm no good at academics so I have no future."

"You could always marry rich." Nikaido suggested in vain.

"I've already had that option, I don't need money and fancy stuff." Nikaido's expression turned frustrated. Ikuto suddenly interjected,

"What do you mean 'already had that option'?"

"A prince proposed to me. He was really persistent too, but I finally got it through his skull that I'm not going to marry him." Amu explained in a bored tone, as if she were talking about the weather.

"WHAT!?" Ikuto passed out onto the floor in that cool way anime characters do after a big shock.

"Eh? Chotto matte (wait) Ikuto! You need to tell me your wish first," Ikuto sat up,

"What about Amu."

Ran, Miki, and Suu randomly popped into the scene, "The heroine always goes last!" Then they disappeared as quickly as they had come. Ikuto shrugged and got up,

"Well fine," he suddenly took on a serious mana, "I want to be released from Easter, forever, and I want a new violin," Ikuto held up his old one, "This one's filled with X Eggs."

"...Right then... ok, Himamori-san?"

"AAAH! That's it, I wish people would stop calling me Himamori!"

"WAAH!? But... err... um... but... you can't do that... err..."

"What? Why not?" Amu demanded.

"Well... um... its in the... um... Rule book! Yes that's it."

"Prove it," Amu wasn't buying it.

"Oh... uh, look at the time... I'm supposed to meet Sanjo-san in around three hours from now, heheheh, I should get going. Bye then!" Nikaido quickly gathered his things and ran out the door.

"HEY! WAIT! WHAT ABOUT MY WISH!?" Amu yelled after him.

"Don't worry, Amu-koi, I'll grant your wish." Ikuto whispered and leaned down. Amu blushed,

"Perverted cat theif!" she muttered, but their lips met just as a gust of wind blew aside the curtain cover the window. All the fangirlz went crazy with the intense and beautiful Amuto moment. Most of them went into a coma from the incident, while others with weak constitutions went into cardiac arrest.

There was also this one Tadamu fan there, and let's just say they're currently not in a position to recollect the occasion *glances to the side evil and goes "Mwha HaHaHaHa" *

So that is how the Pervy Cat and the Heroine Amu Hinamori fell in love, or maybe that was the story of how Kukai and the Good Witch Utau fell in love? Err... or was it how Kairi became the most knowledgeable person in Zutamutox Darak? Maybe it was how the Witch of the West, Lulu, was vanquished. Or maybe this was a lesson on the power of a fangirl's obsession?

...What ever the moral I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! I also hoped that this made you laugh at least once.

**Author's Note: Thanx Again and please watch for more fanfics of mine! :D I started on this new one, its a horror romance, and it'll be coming out soon, please please please review and tell me what you think. And if you have ideas on other fairytales or stories I should mess up please tell me, I'd love to hear them!**


End file.
